Perfect deception
by Radioactive Fish
Summary: Po has defeated Tai Lung, but is he avenged?
1. Introduction

Hi all! :D This would be my first story in fanfiction, wrote it the best I could,so I really wanna here some reviews on it if you like it! ;) Maybe later in the story I'll include a few lemons, but not now... Probably you could also review if I should add a lemon!

Anyway, here it is! :DDD

"We appreciated it, Po!" The five said in a unison. "Nah, that was the least I could do for what all of you have helped me with!" Po replied.  
>It was a day before the competition of the Iron fists, and Po had treated them to one of the finest restaurants in the valley, The Golden Lotus.<p>

~back at the temple~

"Remember, the only way for all of you to reach your maximum potential, is through focus, and perseverance."Said shifu. "Yes master!" They replied "Other than that, I suggest you all go to sleep now. Any questions?"said Shifu."No, master." they answered in a unison. "Boy, I'm so ready for it!" Po shouted

~the next day~

Gong! "Good morning master!" "Excellent! All of you are ready. Today will be the day, you will all make me proud." The six of them headed for the stage outside their temple, where the competition was held, there was a big banner which read "king of iron fists tournament" and where over 100 elite fighters came from all over china. They looked around, and they saw many felines, crocodiles, goats, birds and other animals warming up before the big event.  
>"Time for warmup people!" Po said while jumping up and down. All 6 of them started running 2 times up and down the stairs stretching from the village to the temple. Well, all except for Po. He walked halfway down and back up, and met the 5 back at the temple. "Po, quick! It's almost your turn!" Viper exclaimed The time came. "Get ready to feel the thunder!" Po smirked. Up against Po was... A kangaroo, named Gregory... He was Not that tall, but he had a stout chest and muscular arms. Gregory took his battle stance. And whispered " I'm ready!" The kangaroo leaped forward, with feet facing Po, ready to slam him right to the ground, when Po managed to dodge in time, leaving Gregory vulnerable for a few seconds. "Take that!" Po threw several series of punches and kicks which left the kangaroo on the floor. "Phew! That was an easy win!" said Po. After several more easy wins, it came down to 6 contestants, tigress, Po, crane, and a white tiger, with a strong built who stood out from the crowd and didn't look like someone you want to mess with. "Hmm... That kind of looks like tai lung..." But when he looked at him again, he saw that the tiger was actually didn't really look like tai lung, as it had a totally white tail, while tai lung had stripes on his. "Oh well!" Po thought to himself.<p>

After a few rounds, Po realised he was actually the last to go up to face the tiger, if none of the remaining 2 of his friends had defeated him. "But that's not possible!" Po chuckled to himself.

~30 minutes later~

Crane has lost to the white tiger, and tigress was on the winning end. As Tigress was about to give a final blow to the white tiger's face, the white tiger suddenly jumped up, kicked her in the guts, and tigress ended on the floor, clutching her stomach. As she was gasping for air, the medics took her away, unconscious, and officials declared the finals would be between the white tiger and Po. "You are so dead!" Po couldn't take it anymore. He had to defeat the tiger. The tiger just smiled, as he spat on the ground.

An ox, probably one of the officials there, stood up and said."Are the two final contestants ready?"

"Yes!" Po said fiercely The tiger just nodded.

Both the panda and the tiger took their positions, and watched each other's every move. Finally, the tiger pounced at Po. Po used his belly to deflect the attack, sending the white mammal up into the air, and as he landed back on the ground, he ran close enough to Po to attack him, but not close enough for Po to use his deflective belly against him. After a series of punches, the tiger jumped into the air, and landed on Po with a crash. When Po regained consciousness, he looked around to see a tigress sitting on the bench with the other 4, with expressions of shock all over their faces. "I will do it for them!" Po thought to himself. Re-energized, Po got up and saw the feline taunting away at the crowd which had already started cheering and clapping for him. Graaaaaagggghhhhh! Po threw a hard punch at him. Surprisingly, that brought the tiger to the ground, still traumatised by what ha just happened. Po jumped up, and his leg hit right at the tiger's throat. "Say you have lost to me." Po said sternly. By then, the noise of the crowd has reduced to nothing. "Say you have been defeated!" Po stepped harder.  
>"I've lost..." A weak voice could be heard coming out from the tiger. This time, Po spit on the tiger, and walked back to the furious 5. "And the winner is... Po!" Once again the crowd started cheering.<p>

~back in the kitchen at night~

"Wow, Po today you totally kicked ass!" Crane said. "Haha! Maybe... Dinner's coming up soon guys!" As Po was making their dinner, Po was thinking: so why did I continue to fight today? Maybe that's because I really cannot bear to see tigress get hurt... Sigh...  
>"Dinner's ready!"<p>

"Finally! I'm starving!" they all said in a unison.

~the next day~

Po was just carrying out his usual practices, when he decided to take a break, and went to the sacred peach tree to rest. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him. "Finally, we meet again, Po." As Po turned behind, he realised who it was and he almost jumped out of his fur.  
>"Tai Lung! Wait, Tai Lung? I thought I killed you already!"the mysterious tiger just smirked and said "Ah, you see , Po, you really thought you could have killed and get away with it eh? I wont tell you much, panda, but there is one thing you've got to know, revenge is always sweet. " With that, the mysterious tiger jumped of the cliff with agility, and elegantly glided onto the roof of a house, and drifted into the crowd. "Po? Are you okay? You look troubled." Tigress walked up from behind, and put an arm over his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some time on my own." Po replied. "I must find out who that was..."<p>

Hahahha! So here's the end of the first chapter I would really like to have a few reviews to know that there are actual people reading my story! And maybe some tips how to write better! Cya! :D


	2. Mysterious note from a stranger

Haven't been writing for awhile now, but I'm finally back to rewrite my second chapter, as it was not well done :P

I made this chapter shorter, as I want to know if people are still interested in reading my story, before writing longer chapters. So, all I ask from you guys is to keep reviewing my chapters, as that's the only motivation to keep me writing more! Without further ado...

-several years later-

"So this is where Mr Ping stays?" He thought to himself. The mysterious tiger walked in, and swiftly grabbed Mr Ping by the neck, and put him in a sack. The tiger just left a note on the counter, and had promptly left the area.

-The next day-

"Finally! We're done for the week! Guys, wanna come over to my dad's restaurant for some food?" Po asked

"Sure thing!" they said in a unison, though Tigress wished that he invited only herself. She really wanted to tell Po how she feels towards him. Maybe later, she thought to herself.

"As I was saying..."

"Po, look at that crowd there"

Po was interrupted by Tigress, who was staring at the crowd forming around the entrance of the restaurant.

They walked briskly up to the entrance, and while Po went around the small compound trying to find his dad, the 5 found a scroll on top of the menu found in front of the counter.

"Po, you might want to look at this" Crane blurted out.

Po had a qualm that someone had kidnapped his father, and unfortunately he was right.

On the scroll, it wrote "We have unfinished business with you, panda. You shall meet us or never meet your father again. Xing Shen city. -Jian"

After that, Po just stared blankly at nothing in particular, shocked by the misfortune. He thought to himself, "Jian, I'm coming to get you..."

Remember to Read & Review! ;)


	3. Rescued

Hey guys, got this chapter up! Please read & review! Thanks!

"What are you doing, Tigress?" Viper exclaims, as she saw her peeping into Po's room. She was looking at Po, and was enjoying his presence for just a few more minutes. She knew he would leave to find his father, and wanted to relish the last minutes. She really liked being around him, in fact loved him. Maybe it was just his cute appearance. Anyway, he held a picture of his dad and him when he was younger, he whispers to himself... "Don't worry dad, I'll find you."

"If not I'll..." Po sat there, in a daze.

"I just don't know how to complete that sentence... What if he's gone forever?"

He sat there till it was after dusk, when Tigress came in and pats Po on the back, and reassured him "I'll follow you." Little did she know she was followed closely behind by the other 4, "We'll follow you." Po just gave them plain smiles.

So dragon warrior, where to?

Xing Shen city, I do not plan to face Jian. I plan to get my dad, and we are out of there.

Several days of traveling down south, they reached the city of Xing Shen.

Xing Shen's architecture was magnificent and grand, with the many statues of different animals. The place seemed least likely among all cities to be overran by kidnappers.

"Did the scroll left at my dad's stall show any specific places?"

"Yeah, they said at the city's prison at the end" said monkey as they headed for the prison, "but I definitely would think it would not be easy to just grab him and go, there'll be guards surrounding the compound and they will report seeing us around here."

As they formed a ladder stepping on each other's shoulders, mantis climbed on top, and had a bird's eye view of the jail that stretched 30 cells in length.

Mantis came down and told the rest, guys, I think it will be near impossible to enter the jail now, the guards are on the alert. I suggest we go at early at dawn, where they change shifts. They were all to exhausted to do it now, and camped away near the lake where everybody laid asleep except for the feline.

She was in deep thought, thinking about Po. She cared a lot for him and would do anything to make him happy. She knew he would do the same, and she needed him as his mate. She drifted into sleep and before long, it was on the brink of dawn.

The 6 were already up and had sneeked onto the ledge of the roof, and were waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. They saw several guards making their way down the stairs, and have spotted Mr Ping at a distance, where he was sitting silently.

"Go!" Po whispered, and Viper, Crane and Tigress had made a jump for the platform, as the opening in the tower was not meant for anyone to do so. Tigress and Viper made their way towards the cell, and Viper used her tail to pick the lock. As soon as Mr Ping saw this, he screamed "Thank god you came to save me!" Just then, several wolves had ran up to catch them. As it was a one way route, it was either the 3 charged into the wolves or they'll be captured. They ran up to the wolves and Tigress gave them a kick which made them fly, this alerted others and before they could come, crane had helped the other 3 back onto the ledge of the roof, and out.

They attempted to evade from the wolves, but camouflage wasn't a forte of Po, and was quickly spotted again. While Po carried Mr Ping, Tigress distracted the pursuing wolves and when the 6 looked back, the wolves were gone, but so was Tigress.

Before traveling back to the Jade Palace, they had camped for the night at a secluded place in the woods, and this time round, all were sound asleep, except for Po.

Tigress had picked up the lovely scent of Po, and had been attracted to the campfire they had built.

"Tigress... Why must you leave me... I really loved you, and the sacrifices you have made for me... If I had a chance, I'll be with you... Forever..." Po was sobbing away, when Tigress had heard this.

Tigress's heart melted, and had came up behind him, and consoled him. "I'm fine, Po. I managed to lose them. Come on... They were no match for me! No way they could outrun me!" she boasted.

"Did you hear what I was saying to myself just now, Tigress?" Po asked out of embarrassment.

"Po, to be really honest, I love you too. I was also dreaming... If you would be my mate..."

"Umm... Yeah, I guess... In fact, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment.."

As Tigress gave Po a lustful purr, Po returned her a seductively look. "Why don't you "initiate" on me?" Tigress wanted him so badly, but somehow he was holding back. "Too tiring a day, I'll give tonight a miss..." He collapsed onto the floor, and started snoring. Though Tigress had not gotten what she wanted, it was already good enough she had confessed to her love.

-back in Xing Shen city-

"Sorry master Jian, we accidentally let the panda's goose escape, they used the time when we let our guard down to steal away the goose."

Jian punches the wolf, as it was thrown of it's feet onto the floor.

"My father once told me... If you can't lure the prey into the trap, trap the prey where it feels the safest."

"Plan B. Invade the valley of peace, and checkmate. We've gotten the panda, and we've gotten our sweet...sweet revenge."

What a way to and this chapter, in the next chapter or so I may be including a romance between tigress and Po, so review and subscribe to this story for more! :)


	4. Chapter 4

*just another day back at the jade palace*

As they were sparring on the training grounds, Mantis got hold of Po's arm and twisted it awkwardly, forcing Po to the ground, with a thud.

They felt the ground shake beneath them.

"Po, still as heavy as ever..." Monkey commented.

Master Shifu, however, had sensed something different.

"No, monkey, I don't think that's the dragon warrior. Look ahead."

The 7 of them stood near the entrance of the Jade palace, where it overlooked the valley. What they saw brought worries to them.

They saw clouds of dust which choked their vision.

"What's that?" Po exclaimed.

"I sense danger, not just several bandits, but something much worse." Shifu replied.

Po was told by Master Shifu to guard the Palace while the rest went to see what the commotion was about in the valley.

When the dust cleared, and as the 5 reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw a pack of wolves.

"Remember us?" One of them taunted.

As the 5 maintained their defensive stance...

*back in the palace*

"What?! Jian? You're still alive?!"

"Boy am I glad to find you at last, Po."

Sorry about this short chapter, but I'm way too busy with my own life to write longer :P

Furthermore, I think I've lost my interest in this fanfic, I just don't know. Should I continue? :/


End file.
